likaeshowfandomcom_th-20200214-history
นีโน่ สุดที่รัก
นีโน่ สุดที่รัก (ชื่อเล่น: นีโน่) เป็นนักแสดงลิเก หัวหน้าคณะ''' สองเทพบุตรสุดที่รัก เขาเป็นพี่ชายของ แน๊กกี้ เดอะคอมเมเดี้ยน กับ น้องบอล เพชรมณี ประวัติ 'นีโน่ สุดที่รัก 'เขาเป็นลูกชายคนโต พ่อเขาคือนักแสดงของลิเกดังในอดีต 'แดงสด ธนูเพชร 'เขามีพี่ชาย 1 คนคือ แน๊กกี้ เดอะคอมเมเดี้ยน และ น้องบอล เพชรมณี ''ในอดีตเขาได้รับการฝึกหัดลิเกอยู่กับ อ. เด่นชัย เอนกลาภ ต่อมาเมื่อ ศรราม เอนกลาภ ตั้งคณะลิเกขึ้นมา เขาก็ได้ร่วมแสดงด้วย เป็นพระเอกนำอยู่คณะ 'ศรราม - น้ำเพชร 'อยู่ 10 กว่าปี โดยแสดงคู่กับ น้ำเพชร เอนกลาภ แล้วจึงได้ออกมาตั้งคณะลิเกเป็นของตัวเองกับพี่ชาย ชื่อคณะ 'สองเทพบุตรสุดที่รัก ผลงาน ผลงานการแสดงในชื่อคณะ ศรราม - น้ำเพชร * กระท่อมเนื้อทอง - House of Nue Thong (2545) * ยุพราชม้าทอง - Prince of Golden Horse (2545) รับบท ราชบุตรขวัญชัย * หนามยอกอก - Who's my Father? * แม่ให้ข้ามาตามพ่อ - Mom Ask to Found my Father! * สงครามกับความรัก - Battle and Love * แม่จ๋าพ่ออยู่ไหน - Where is my Father? * เพชรร้าวในเรือนใจ - Defendant of Love * เม็งรายคลั่งรัก - Curse of Meng Rai Part 1 รับบท พญามังราย * ศึกรักสายเลือด ตอน คำสาปเม็งราย - Curse of Meng Rai Part 2 * แรงริษยา - Envy Girl * เมียสองเมือง - Wife of two Kingdoms * กวางขาว - White Dear * สามชีวิต - Three Lifes * วิวาห์อลเวง - Wedding Confused * ศึกรักศึกรบ - Battle of Love, Battle of Kill * นางพญาม้าขาว - Empress of White Horse * บัลลังก์ผีสิง - Mystery Curse in the Throne * ขุนพลเพ้อรัก - General full Love * แก้วหน้าม้ายุคไฮเทค ภาค 1 - Legend of Kaew Nha Mha: Beginning รับบท พระปิ่นทอง * แก้วหน้าม้ายุคไฮเทค ภาค 2 - Legend of Kaew Nha Mha: Final Chapter รับบท พระปิ่นทอง * สลับรักสลับร่าง - Prince of Three People รับบท ขุนโจรกฤษณะ * 2 คน 2 คม - 2 Man 2 Killer รับบท ขุนพลวัชรินทร์ * โพธิ์คู่ - Twin Bhodi * เหนือกว่ารัก - More Than Love * ยุพราชลายมังกร ภาค 1 - The Dragon Prince Part 1 * ยุพราชลายมังกร ภาค 2 - The Dragon Prince Part 2 * โอรสพเนจร - Prince Out of Throne รับบท โอรสธิเบศร์ * นางห้าม ภาค 1 - Consort Part 1 รับบท ขุนทะนง * นางห้าม ภาค 2 - Consort Part 2 รับบท ขุนทะนง * น้ำตาทรพี - Tear of Bad Son * รอวันแต่ง - Wedding has fallen รับบท แม่ทัพมนตรา/ ออกหลวงจตุรงค์ราน * ผีเสื้อทอง คะนองรัก - Golden Butterfly รับบท เจ้าชายกฤษดา * คำสั่งพ่อ - Spreech of Father * ลบรอยแค้น - * ลูกเจ้าลูกโจร - Prince and Robber * นรสิงห์หน้าปาน - Prince NoraSingh * นางพญาหงส์ทอง ภาค 1 - Princess of Golden Swan Part 1 รับบท อินทร * นางพญาหงส์ทอง ภาค 2 - Princess of Golden Swan Part 2 รับบท อินทร * พิษรัก - Prison of Love * ศึกรักสองแผ่นดิน - Battle Between 2 Kingdom รับบท ขุนพลเริงชัย * เหนือชีวิต - More than Life * ดอกฟ้าฝาแฝด - Twin girl * บ้านนอกเข้ากรุง - Son in Cruntryside รับบท หัวหมู่อภิมันต์ * หักปีกหงส์ - King has killed * รุ่งฟ้าดอยสิงห์ - Legend of Rung Fah Doy Singh * หลวิชัย คาวี - Honwichai Kawee รับบท หลวิชัย * สิ้นแสงตะวัน - Sunshine has fallen * คนบาป - Bad Human * ทรพีร่มโพธิ์ - The Bad Prince * ใจพี่ใจน้อง - Two Brothers * สองขุนพล - Two General * หยดเลือดชายสไบ - Blood รับบท ขุนพลธเนศ ผลงานการแสดงในคณะ สองเทพบุตรสุดที่รัก * อภินิหารม้าทอง - Miracle of Golden Horse รับบท บุญมั่น * บาปบริสุทธิ์ - Clear Sin รับบท แดน * คำปฏิญาณ - Soilder Vow รับบท เบี้ม * หมู่บ้านหรรษา - Happy Village รับบท สิงห์ ผลงานการแสดงในงานมหกรรมต่างๆ * บัลลังก์เลือดมัณฑะเลย์ ภาค 1 - Blood Throne in Mandalay Part 1 รับบท มังราย